Mana, Regina, Television
by Aria Iris
Summary: When Regina think that knowing Mana's taste via shows she watches would make her better than the others. Dokidoki! Precure. Mana/Regina fluff, very short and simple.


_I do not own Dokidoki Precure. This fanfiction is pure Mana/Regina fluff, sets when Regina stayed at Mana's._

* * *

Television wasn't something that Regina remembered watching much, neither does she really likes it. Once Mana turned on the television, she wasn't really paying attention, and just blinked as she sat still in front of the television, watching Mana browsing around channels.

Probably for her, instead of the television, she was way more curious on what shows might Mana likes. Is it soap opera? Or maybe she liked comedy? Or maybe, she liked watching news or documentaries, and that might why she were really smart. As Regina was being herself, she hugged the pillow of the sofa as she moved closer to Mana to bluntly ask a question.

"What are you watching, Mana?" she asked in a playful tone, still hugging the pillow. Mana turned to her and smiled, and once again Regina felt a strange acceleration of her heartbeat.

"Well… I finished studying, so I guessed I should watch something on television… you know, as refreshment!"

"Ah, I see!" and Regina nodded as she sat besides Mana. "Let's watch something together! I'll watch whatever Mana wants to watch!"

Mostly because she wanted to know what Mana likes even more than before. What does she likes? To think of it, even as friends, Regina didn't hear much. No, she was sure she wanted to know even more than what she knew about Mana, even if she knew so much already. She wanted to be even more knowing than Rikka, Alice, or Makoto, and she was aware of those facts.

Regina snapped out of it when Mana patted Regina in her head, saying "Let's do so!" with even a brighter smile. Regina didn't let it get into her, though, as she took the remote control.

"I'll look for something interesting for you! What kind of show do you want to watch?" In an arrogant kind of speaking as Regina usually speaks, Regina offered a help. If it came into the worst and there are no good shows Mana wanted to watch, she might use her magic to change the channel to something interesting. However, she remembered that Mana probably won't like that, and unconsciously discouraged herself from doing so, not understanding why.

"Hmm…. Ah, that's right! Rikka told me about an interesting TV special today, and I wanted to watch it!" Mana clasped her hands. "Let's see…. It's on… Ah, can I look for it myself?" she pointed towards the remote control.

"Sure!"

Click,

click,

click.

The channel that aired that special was soon to be found, it wasn't far from where they had been. Mana made sure she was on the right channel, but she realized something was unexpected. _"And that concludes our special!" _the television proudly proclaims, and Mana realized that-

"….Ahh, it's finished already…." Mana sighed. Regina tilted her head, and seeing Mana's disappointed expression, she was also disappointed. There goes her chance on finding more about Mana's tastes, she thought to herself something similar to those.

"Want me to move back the time of this television so you could watch it?" Regina grinned playfully, finger pointing to the television. She didn't want to see Mana's disappointed face, and she was curious on what show was it that Mana was going to watch. Her unconscious refusal on using her magic was soon be shattered by those thought.

"No, it's okay! I'll ask Alice for it! She should have the recording, since she owned the television channel anyway- Uhh, Regina?"

Before she finished her words, Regina was pouting. Her cheeks was puffed, her lips was forward. Mana smiled at the sight of Regina's pout, finding it rather cute. Meanwhile, Regina realized she was quite mad at the mention of the other girl in Mana's sentence. She knew this feeling, yet she can't pinpoint it.

"Let's watch something else together, Regina. I want to watch whatever you want to watch, too!"

"I only want to watch what Mana wanted to watch."

Regina still pouted, and Mana forced a smile. Mana was being dense and might know it only as 'Regina not knowing about channels in this world too much', decided to decide on something to watch.

"…Uhh, then… " Mana clicked the remote control. "Ah, look! Makopii's on a talk show- guesses you didn't want to watch it either…"

Mana found Regina was still pouting; she even refused to see the screen now after she mentioned Makoto. Mana clicked around other channels, and found a documentary show about doctors, which reminds her of-

"Ah, I should tell Rikka about this show- Uhh, Regina?"

Regina even refused to look at Mana now after she mentioned Rikka. Mana sat still, thinking to herself what might be wrong. She moved closer to Regina, before she began caressing her hair and asked in a gentle tone of voice.

"What do you want to watch, Regina?"

Regina still pouted, as expected from Mana. However, she answered soon enough.

"I don't know. I think I don't want to watch anything now."

_It's painful to see television if all it did only reminds you of other people besides me. _Those thought was kept deep in Regina's heart, and she started to understand it. Regina thought to herself that she might start to dislike television for such a childish reason.

It seemed like Mana finally understood, as she turned off the television. Mana didn't expect Regina to not saying anything about it, but that's why she knew Regina have changed quite much….

"You want me to play with you, right? Instead of just watching television or playing with others."

"Yes."

Regina nodded. Mana, once again, found it really cute, especially that Regina stopped pouting.

"Then, let's do so! What do you want to do?"

"Ummm….. Drawing? No, wait…"

Regina turned again to face Mana. Her eyes flickered, her face blushed. Mana only smiled, and it made Regina felt awkward for troubling her over a tiny bit of jealousy.

"Hm? What is it?" Mana's question did help a little to make her realize. Regina didn't have to rely on television or other things to know better than the other girls, or just her tastes. She didn't have to rely on other things. She should have known since the beginning that the simplest things she could say with a big smile on her face should have been;

"No, no, let's draw! But meanwhile we're drawing- Mana, tell me more about you!"

* * *

**A.N:** Uwaa really short and inconsistent, I'm still on a bad fanfiction-block lately. But I wanted to write Mana/Regina, so I decided to work on this (to cure my fanfiction-block too!). I wish you enjoyed my first Precure fanfic!


End file.
